SYOT 100th games
by ScaryPotter
Summary: For the 100th games, the odd numbered districts have to offer up two females and the even districts have to offer up two males. SYOT OPEN
1. SYOT

**PM or review me your tributes!**

So, this is a SYOT for an AU where Katniss won, because she shot Peeta when the rule change was revoked.

Rules: Make your tribute interesting. Dumb tributes will die in the bloodbath.

Form:

Name:

Age:

District:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Token:

Family:

Friends, significant others:

Who said goodbye:

Weapon:

Reaping outfit:

Interview Outfit:

Parade Outfit (Be creative, I'll only choose one outfit per district):

Why should they win:

How they die:

Career?:

Reaped/Volunteered(Give a good reason):

Allies:


	2. WHAT I NEED

Thanks everyone who sent in a tribute!

These are the tributes I Need MOST:

**District 1 F, F**

**District 2 M, M**

**District 4 M**

Also, if your tribute has a chapter before the last chapter, they are going to die. Just saying. Chapter 1 will be about the reaping, told from District 5 female Summer Reed's P.O.V.

P.S.: I will be making the District 12 tributes myself, as I'm not going to have them win.


	3. The Reaping

**A/N: Hey guys! First plot chapter! I still am accepting tributes, so please enter them.**

* * *

**The Reaping- District 5, Summer Reed**.

The woman on the stage had a bright purple wig on. I might have thought it was authentic, except she lost her balance at one point, and it shifted slightly off-center. That was just the tip of the iceberg, though. She had a very dark black face, like pitch black. Her eye-shadow was a very bright gold, along with blush and lipstick to match. Her eyes were a very bright yellow. If that wasn't strange enough, when she opened her mouth her teeth were gold. Her petticoat was the same shad purple, and you could see her shirt underneath that was black. Her skirt matched her petticoat and hair. Her stockings were the yellow of her eyes, with purple shoes.

I note two very aggressive peacekeepers. They smack two teenaged boys for holding hands. I see several laid back ones, who don't even pretend not to notice several girls staying with boys, holding hands or hugging. The two aggressive ones are two busy beating down the two boys that they don't even notice. I'm pretty sure one of them died, because I see one holding the other in his arms, shaking and calling for him, crying like mad. I don't even shed a tear at this.

I don't know them. It'd be different if they were my classmates. Or even a different day. But today is reaping day, and I can care for no one but myself today, and maybe my little sister. I could possibly volunteer for her, if her name is called. That day, it wasn't. Figures, it was only in there once.

I stood there, smiling to myself slightly. If there was one good thing about the reaping, it was making fun of the District 5 escort. No matter. I'll have to get used to her, if I expect to win. I've been calculating my chances, and figured I had an 8-1 chance of winning the games. Those were very good, considering I am not a career. I remember the Quarter Quell twist this year, and I remembered thinking it was a little bit odd. Then I heard the explanation, and understood. The odd numbered districts, where the tributes are either weaker OR conditions are generally more favorable, had to submit two females to represent that. District 1 has the most favorable conditions, being the richest district. District 3, 5 and 7 have weaker tributes. District 9 has so many homes that no one is homeless, seeing as it is very urbanized. District 11 children have the best chances of not being reaped for the games, seeing as there are so many of them.

The even numbered districts either have stronger tributes or worse conditions of living. Districts 2, 4, and 8 have very strong tributes. Districts 6, 10 and 12 are very poor, and have the worst living conditions. District 12 children also have a much greater chance of being reaped, seeing as there are fewer of them than in any other district. Presently, all of our females aged 12-18 are standing in the square. The male population and females outside the age range are standing behind s in a semicircle.

The woman reaches into the single glass ball in the center of the stage. She pulls out a slip, and opens it. "Lara Oswin."

I know this girl. She was in my year at school. I think I made her cry once, but I'm not sure, as I've made loads of people cry before. She lost her leg in an earthquake. She walks up, her prosthetic obviously paining her. She reads another name, but I don't listen. I walk forward. "I volunteer as tribute!" I shout.

I walk up to the stage. "What's your name dear?"

"Summer Reed." I say quietly.

"Very well. This year's tributes for the 100th Hunger Games!"

She starts applauding, but no one joins her. They just walk away, back to where they were before the reaping. I sneer in disgust. We are escorted to a place where people can say goodbye. I wait in patience as my younger sister comes in. "Lily." I say calmly.

"Summer you didn't have to volunteer! You could've lived!"

I smile at her. "I will live, because I am vicious. I will win, and I will kill anyone in my way."

She stared up at me. "I certainly hope so. Anyways, I came here to give you this, so you remember me."

She hands me a lily to remember her by. "Thank you."

"I love you." She hugs me.

I hug her back, when a peacekeeper comes in and takes her away. She walks away, solemnly. My mother, Maple enters. "Where's dad?"

"You know him… this is hard for him."

My father is a former victor. He won the 89th hunger games. Today, he doesn't even attend the reapings, just heads straight for the train. He'll be my mentor. This makes it especially hard. He's probably drinking himself dead in there. I close my eyes, and accept my fate_. I am going into the Games_.


End file.
